The Implementation Laboratory (IL) for the University of Pennsylvania Implementation Science Center in Cancer Control (Penn ISC3) will provide the fundamental infrastructure, technical assistance, and leadership to ensure access to the populations needed to complete the planned and future studies within the Research Program and the informatics and data management organization to execute and complete these studies. The overall Director for the IL will be Lawrence N. Shulman, M.D., Deputy Director for Clinical Services of the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) at Penn and Director of the Center for Global Cancer Medicine. He oversees strategic develop- ment of cancer services for the ACC and its affiliated hospitals and clinics (i.e., all members of the IL) and leads the Cancer Quality program for Penn Medicine, which oversees system-wide initiatives designed to improve the quality of cancer care. MPI Dr. Justin Bekelman will co-lead the IL with Dr. Shulman. The overarching objective of the IL will be to manage the diverse clinical sites that provide cancer care under Penn Medicine to ensure the successful completion of the planned and future studies in the Research Program and to oversee the Penn ISC3 informatics and data management infrastructure. Penn Medicine includes five hospitals (the Hospital of the Uni- versity of Pennsylvania, the Penn Presbyterian Medical Center, Pennsylvania Hospital, Chester County Hospital, and Lancaster General Hospital, and four community-based cancer practices (Regional Hematology Oncology Associates, Valley Forge Medical Center, Radnor Medical Center [staffed by clinicians from Pennsylvania Hos- pital], and Cherry Hill Medical Center). Within these 9 sites, there are over 200 clinicians that serve more than 15,000 new cancer patients annually. Since the Research Program will rely heavily on the electronic medical record (EMR) for implementation strategy delivery and data collection, the IL will also provide the leadership, technical assistance, and resources needed in clinical informatics. Dr. Peter Gabriel, Chief Oncology Informatics Officer (COIO) for Penn Medicine, and Associate Director for Data Science for the ACC, and his team will provide leadership, technical assistance, and resources for the Center?s clinical informatics needs, including the design and implementation of strategies implemented through the EMR and data collection through the EMR. Lastly, the IL will be comprised of data management support and resources under the direction of Ms. Sue Ware, the director of the Data Management Unit (DMU) for the Center. The DMU will provide systems for data collection, data storage and security, data management, provide datasets for biostatistical support and data sharing/dis- semination. Overall, the IL will ensure that the Penn ISC3 has the requisite leadership and access to the clinicians and patients to ascertain their study samples, has the needed clinical informatics support and resources to de- sign and execute the proposed implementation strategies through the EMR, and has the essential data manage- ment organization to ensure the complete and safe ascertainment of data for the proposed data analyses and dissemination. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page